Barry Kingsley
Barry Kingsley is a character in High School Life of Hell. He holds the title of''' Super High School Level Archaeologist'''. He always loved dinosaurs, and used that love to pursue his title later on in life. Appearance Barry is a tall, slim young man who usually dons a brown coat and pants along with a dark green scarf and shirt. He has long sky blue hair that he keeps in a ponytail and yellow eyes. He can be a bit lazy and slouch, but most of the time he uses proper posture and is entergetic. He smiles often and it seems very hard to upset him. Personality Barry has a bit of an odd personality, to say the least. Being from America, he often uses lingo and sayings native to the area, the most notable one being ‘dude’. He refers to almost everyone as this, which usually has mixed reactions depending on the person. He is also rather bright and optimistic, and sees fun and finds interest in things most people would consider boring. (This ties in with both his early-developed love for history and archaeology, which has opened his eyes to many things people would usually over look.) He is, despite his usually goofy and carefree demeanor, very intelligent; seen in his wide range of knowledge varying from past events to plant and animal life around the world. He knows numerous facts from around the planet, which spurred from his many travels. He has an immense curiosity, and usually won’t stop searching for answers until he finds them. He also always dreams big and is hard to deter from his goals, and even if he momentarily is unsure about something, will bounce back quickly; even more determined than before. He also has a sense of adventure, and is always looking for new places and theories to explore. He has a habit of giving people he becomes close to nicknames, as well. History Pre-Imprisonment Barry grew up in America, and lived there for most of his childhood. From the time he was small, he always had a fascination with history and the world around him, and would study the globe with youthful interest. He was interested in all aspects of the world and its creatures, and loved most animals. Unfortunately, his allergies towards animal hair caused him to never be able to stand being around said animals. He eventually grew to dislike such animals due to his inability to interact with them, and found his attention directed towards un-hairy creatures. His new interest in reptiles, along with history, grew when he learned of the world of dinosaurs within the past, and he made it his dream to one day discover his own breed of unknown dinosaur. With this, his dream to become an archaeologist spurred within him. In his early teenage years, he was awarded a scholarship to travel the world and study it, which would increase his luck on discovering his own species of dinosaur. He studied abroad during his travels at various schools. He became known within the world of archaeology, but his elders under-estimated his abilities due to his young age. He learned many things during his traveling, but the lack of discovery and pressure from the older members of his party began to wear on him. He was about to give up hope when he was invited to attend Heaven’s Summit Academy, and he recognized it as a school where dreams come true. His faith in himself was restored at being invited to such a prestigious school, and he set off to the school post-haste in hopes of being enlightened as to what he was missing in finding ‘his dino’. Barry entered Heaven’s Summit Academy at the age of 17. High School Life of Hell Barry, at first, doesn't take the situation around him very seriously; thinking the whole thing was some sort of joke. He takes it easy, not worrying over someone committing murder due to his faith in his friends. When Daichi's corpse was discovered, however, the archaeologist was shocked; not having thought anyone would ever kill someone else in the school. He was visibly shaken up by the scene, the surfer having been one of the people he got along with the best at first. (More or likely due to the surfer's interest in all of the places the boy had visited) He managed to overcome these feelings, joining the others in the investigation. He was stunned to find out Neil was the one behind Daichi's death, but understood that it was just an accident. Once again, he was bothered by seeing one of his friends die before him when the butler was executed. The usually talkative boy was quiet for a while, only brightening up when he and the others decided to throw the pool party after exploring the second floor. He had a blast with the others, becoming closer with everyone and believing no other bad things would happen. He openly teared up when Nobu and Shiori was found, the death of his friends getting the better of the yellow eyed male. He tried his hardest to help in the investigation and trial, feeling guilty for sentencing Tsubaki to her death despite her crimes. The same happened when Charline's trial came about. He was openly terrified when Hana was killed before him, and even more effected when Charline was killed. Everyone was so angry and upset at one another that he couldn't help but feel like everything was falling apart, and that he was too weak to stop it. The news of their being a mole only made this worse. Barry was visibly bothered by Yoshi's state. He and Umeko made food for everyone the day after the trial, and hoped it would help the others out. However, hardly anyone ate, and he was inwardly hurt that his efforts did nothing to help. He helped to explore the fourth floor, and was given some of the files found there to look through and for safe keeping. When Yoshi showed up at the breakfast table the next day, he was notably concerned, and brought him a cup of coffee to try and persuade him to drink something, and was relieved when it worked. He seemed shocked by his secret after Monokuma displayed the motive, but seemed to want to avoid even saying anything. His secret is still unknown. Relationships Nobu Hamesaki Nobu and Barry hit it off from the start. The two of them grew rather close rather quickly, especially during the pool party. They referred to each other as 'bro' a lot, and had a very close bromance of sorts. They loved to goof off together and just have fun, and Barry was deeply hurt when Nobu was killed, actually crying in his room the night after the trial after everything was over with over him. Umeko Wakahisa Umeko and Barry have been close every since the beginning. They are both very caring and kind to the others, and their warm hearts help them meld together with ease. They both often conspire to come up with ways to cheer up everyone, such as when they worked together to cook breakfast and tried to break the silence with cheerfulness. There is no real romance between them, but more of a sibling bond of some type. They are considered to be the 'parents' of the group.Category:Characters Category:Male